IG-88 Meets Elektra
IG-88 Meets Elektra is the twenty ninth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT After being killed in IG-88 Meets Daredevil, Elektra Natchios is revived by a blind martial arts master called Stick. She is brought to his training compound to learn Kimagure, an ancient martial arts discipline that provides its practitioners with precognition as well as the ability to resurrect the dead. Elektra soon is expelled because of her inability to let go of her rage and fear from seeing her mother's killer as a child. She leaves and uses her training to become a contract killer. Years later, Elektra infiltrates a heavily guarded area and succeeds in slaying her target DeMarco. Elektra's agent McCabe receives an unusually large offer from an anonymous client wishing to hire Elektra's services. The only stipulation; she must spend a few days in a rented home on the island where the assassination is to be performed before the names of the targets are revealed. During the wait, Elektra reunites with The 88 Squad and catches a girl named Abby trying to swipe her mother's necklace. She and The 88 Squad send her away, and later meet and befriend her father, Mark Miller. Abby later invites the heroes to dinner on Mark's behalf. Elektra develops a romantic interest in Mark, but soon learns he and Abby are the targets she has been hired to kill. Elektra and The 88 Squad spare them and leave, but later return in time to protect them from assassins and TGWTG Squad members sent by The Horde Of Darkness and The Hand, a crime syndicate of ninja mercenaries. Meanwhile, Roshi, master of The Hand, and Bowser learn of the failed attempt and permit Roshi's son Kirigi and The Nostalgia Critic & AVGN to lead a new team of assassins and Horde Of Darkness members to kill Elektra, capture The 88 Squad, and return with Abby, referred to as "The Treasure". Elektra and The 88 Squad try to leave Abby and Mark with Stick, but he scolds Elektra into protecting them herself. They then drive / fly Mark and Abby to McCabe's country house, but are followed by The Horde Of Darkness and Kirigi, Typhoid, Stone, Kinkou, and Tattoo. While The 88 Squad fend off the villains, Elektra flees with Mark and Abby through a secret underground exit to the orchard, while McCabe sacrifices himself to allow them to escape. The Horde Of Darkness, Kirigi, and the assassins hunt down the trio in a forest nearby. Elektra and The 88 Squad manage to kill Stone, while Abby and Mark kill Kinkou with one of his own daggers. As Elektra is distracted by the revelation that Abby has martial arts skills, Typhoid gives Elektra the "Kiss of Death", but Chester A Bum, who calls Elektra Jennifer Garner (Elektra's actress), joins in and ruins the moment by giving another kiss of death to Elektra, much to Typhoid's dismay and confusion. Abby is captured by Kirigi and Bowser. Just when The Horde Of Darkness is about to get the upperhand on The 88 Squad, Stick and his Chaste ninjas arrive, forcing Kirigi, Typhoid, Tattoo, and The Horde Of Darkness to retreat. Stick and The 88 Squad manage to save Elektra from death and takes them under his protection. Stick confirms Abby is a martial arts prodigy which is the "Treasure" of martial arts whom the Hand and Horde Of Darkness seek to use. Elektra and The 88 Squad learn that Elektra was a Treasure herself and her mother was a casualty of the fight between The Chaste and The Hand with her as the reason. She also guesses that Stick set up the hit on Mark and Abby in order to test Elektra's propensity for compassion. Elektra and The 88 Squad are not pleased, but do not follow up with that line of inquiry after getting the comment that some lessons must be lived. The 88 Squad and Elektra astrally project themselves to a meeting with Kirigi and The Horde Of Darkness and challenge them to a fight; the winner claiming Abby for their own purpose. Elektra and The 88 Squad return to her childhood home to face the villains, and finally remembers Kirigi was her mother's killer; whom she had been seeing as a horned demon in nightmares all this time. Elektra and The 88 Squad are at first defeated by the villains, but Abby arrives and engages him long enough for Elektra and The 88 Squad to recuperate. The heroes then escape and hide in a hedge maze but are separated when Abby is captured by Angry Joe's snakes. While The 88 Squad fight The Horde Of Darkness again, Elektra finds Tattoo and snaps his neck, freeing Abby in the process. Elektra engages Kirigi a second time and manages to stab and kill him. Typhoid poisons Abby, the same way she did to Elektra earlier and even preventing Chester A Bum from kissing her, killing her in the process. Elektra throws her sai into Typhoid killing her, and The Horde Of Darkness escape after, you guessed it, another defeat by The 88 Squad. The heroes then find Abby's body and brings it back to her childhood home where she desperately tries to wake her to no avail. Elektra lets go all of her rage and performs Kimagure on her, but she suddenly mutates into Princess Morbucks, who wakes up and shoots Elektra in the abdomen, and The Horde Of Darkness attack the heroes again. Another fight ensues, and just as The Horde Of Darkness get the upperhand, Abby returns and helps the heroes defeat The Horde Of Darkness, who get flung out into nearby trees. Unfortunately, Elektra dies from her gunshot wound, and the heroes mourn her loss again. Suddenly, the real Elektra shows up much to the heroes' surprise and confusion. The dead Elektra then mutates into IG-72, who wakes up to The 88 Squad, Abby, Mark, and Elektra pointing their weapons at him. 72 is then flung out and joins The Horde Of Darkness hanging in the trees. Elektra and The 88 Squad then get ready to leave and she and Mark share one final kiss. Elektra tells Abby to live a normal life and the two share an embracing hug saying that they each gave each other's life back. Abby asks Elektra will she see her again to which Elektra replies "we'll find each other." She gives Abby a kiss on her forehead and leaves hoping that Abby won't grow up to be like her. Stick then says that she didn't turn out so bad. The 88 Squad and Elektra bow to Stick to thank him to which he bows to the heroes and while leaving Elektra smiles and Stick disappears when Elektra leaves her childhood home knowing that Abby and her Father will be okay, while The 88 Squad depart to another dimension. In a mid-credit scene, The Undertaker investigates his wife Necrafa's tomb. In a post-credit scene, The Horde Of Darkness are still hanging in the trees as IG-72 annoys them, and this goes on until the closing logos have ended. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA